


Memories

by Marilia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Mind Palace, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/pseuds/Marilia
Summary: "I ricordi sono immutabili. Esperienze vissute, ancorate nella nostra memoria, impossibili da cambiare. Ciò che è stato rimarrà tale e ne resterà sempre una traccia indelebile ed inalterabile nella nostra mente. O forse no".Johnlock. POV Sherlock.





	Memories

  
_I ricordi sono immutabili. Esperienze vissute, ancorate nella nostra memoria, impossibili da cambiare. Ciò che è stato rimarrà tale e ne resterà sempre una traccia indelebile ed inalterabile nella nostra mente._  
  
  
Sherlock non si era mai rassegnato, nel corso della sua vita, a sottostare a principi universali tarati su menti mediocri. La sua mente non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quella degli individui che gli stavano intorno, di questo ne era consapevole. Aveva sempre cercato di spingersi oltre, di riuscire dove gli altri avevano sempre fallito e di dimostrare al mondo la sua diversità.  
  
  
_I ricordi sono immutabili. Esperienze vissute, ancorate nella nostra memoria, impossibili da cambiare. Ciò che è stato rimarrà tale e ne resterà sempre una traccia indelebile ed inalterabile nella nostra mente._  
  
  
Quel giorno di maggio il sole splendeva incontrastato in un cielo privo di nuvole. Ironico come quel tempo fosse nettamente l’opposto rispetto a ciò che si agitava nell’animo di Sherlock. Una spaventosa tempesta si stava abbattendo dentro di lui. Ma nonostante ciò si impose, dalle prime ore del mattino, di mascherare il suo tormento dietro ad un gentile sorriso di finta allegria. Il fastidioso discorsetto della signora Hudson non solo non gli aveva offerto alcun giovamento, ma era riuscito in pochi istanti a peggiorare il suo già accentuato malumore. Dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per impedire a sé stesso di ridurre in frantumi ogni singolo oggetto presente nel suo appartamento. Nel _suo_ appartamento. Mai avrebbe immaginato che un aggettivo possessivo gli avrebbe causato tanto dolore. Rise istericamente. Sì, aveva ormai perso il senno della ragione, non trovava nessun’altra plausibile spiegazione.  
  
John era bellissimo quella mattina. Un radioso sorriso illuminava il suo volto, conferendogli un’intensa aurea angelica che si espandeva tutta intorno a lui. Quel completo era perfetto per la sua corporatura, gli calzava a pennello. John era di un'eleganza insolita quel giorno e Sherlock non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
La cerimonia iniziò in perfetto orario. Persone, parole, sorrisi, saluti. Sherlock non prestò attenzione a nessuno dei presenti in Chiesa, si limitò a rispondere cortesemente in modo quasi automatico, ignorando tutto ciò che gli stava intorno. Le sue attenzioni erano rivolte a John e a nessun altro. John che entrava in Chiesa sorridente. John che attendeva nervosamente all’altare. John che si illuminava alla vista di Mary in abito bianco. John che aveva occhi solo per la donna che stava per diventare sua moglie. Tutto si susseguì velocemente sotto lo sguardo impotente di Sherlock.  
Il “sì, lo voglio” di John fu così incredibilmente devastante, che per un momento Sherlock si sentì venire meno. Eppure, nessuno si accorse di quanto dolore stesse provando in quel momento, la sua maschera di freddezza e finta allegria funzionava più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.  
Quando Mary pronunciò il “sì, lo voglio”, Sherlock non poté fare a meno di ripeterlo sottovoce all’unisono con lei. Aveva sempre detestato i matrimoni, li trovava inutili e privi di un qualche fondamento razionale. Non capiva perché le persone ritenessero quel rito tanto importante: giurare amore eterno davanti ad una platea di persone, celebrando un Dio immaginario che, dall’alto della sua dimora, benediva l’unione rendendola indissolubile. Sherlock odiava i matrimoni, li trovava stupidi. Eppure, se John avesse scelto lui, quel “sì, lo voglio” lo avrebbe pronunciato senza alcuna esitazione.  
  
  
_I ricordi sono immutabili. Esperienze vissute, ancorate nella nostra memoria, impossibili da cambiare. Ciò che è stato rimarrà tale e ne resterà sempre una traccia indelebile ed inalterabile nella nostra mente. O forse no._  
  
  
Quel giorno di maggio il sole splendeva incontrastato in un cielo privo di nuvole. Incredibile come quel tempo rispecchiasse perfettamente l’inconsueta gioia che Sherlock stava provando quella mattina. Si sentiva felice, felice come mai era stato in vita sua. Il discorsetto della signora Hudson, atto a calmare la sua agitazione, non solo non gli aveva offerto alcun giovamento, ma era riuscito in pochi istanti ad accrescere il suo già accentuato nervosismo. Dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare di ansimare in preda ad un attacco di panico. Era pronto da almeno mezz’ora e, nel tentativo di smorzare un po' di tensione, aveva imbracciato il violino con decisione ed aveva lasciato alla musica l’arduo compito di mettere a tacere tutti gli inutili dubbi che lo stavano assalendo. In pochi istanti, una dolce melodia si era diffusa in ogni angolo del loro appartamento. Il _loro_ appartamento. Mai avrebbe immaginato che un aggettivo possessivo gli avrebbe regalato tanta gioia. Si ritrovò a sorridere come un imbecille. Sì, aveva ormai perso il senno della ragione, non trovava nessun’altra plausibile spiegazione.  
  
John era bellissimo quella mattina. Un radioso sorriso illuminava il suo volto, conferendogli un’intensa aurea angelica che si espandeva tutta intorno a lui. Quel completo era perfetto per la sua corporatura, gli calzava a pennello. John era di un'eleganza insolita quel giorno e Sherlock non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
La cerimonia iniziò in perfetto orario. Persone, parole, sorrisi, saluti. Sherlock non prestò attenzione a nessuno dei presenti, si limitò a rispondere cortesemente in modo quasi automatico, ignorando tutto ciò che gli stava intorno. Le sue attenzioni erano rivolte a John e a nessun altro. John che lo attendeva nervosamente all’altare. John che si illuminava nel vederlo entrare in Chiesa. John che aveva occhi solo per lui e lui soltanto.  
Tutto si susseguì velocemente sotto lo sguardo estasiato di Sherlock.  
Il “sì, lo voglio” di John fu così incredibilmente emozionante, che per un momento Sherlock si sentì venire meno. Eppure, nessuno si accorse di quanta innocente emozione stesse provando in quel momento, la sua maschera di compostezza e finta sicurezza funzionava più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.  
Quando Sherlock pronunciò il “sì, lo voglio”, la sua voce tremò impercettibilmente. Aveva sempre detestato i matrimoni, li trovava inutili e privi di un qualche fondamento razionale. Non capiva perché le persone ritenessero quel rito tanto importante: giurare amore eterno davanti ad una platea di persone, celebrando un Dio immaginario che, dall’alto della sua dimora, benediva l’unione rendendola indissolubile. Sherlock odiava i matrimoni, li trovava stupidi. Eppure, quel “sì, lo voglio” lo pronunciò, sorridendo, senza alcuna esitazione.  
  
  
_I ricordi sono immutabili. Esperienze vissute, ancorate nella nostra memoria, impossibili da cambiare. Ciò che è stato rimarrà tale e ne resterà sempre una traccia indelebile ed inalterabile nella nostra mente. Sherlock non poteva sopportarlo._  
  
  
Sherlock aprì gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro stanco. Effettuare modifiche di tale portata nei ricordi del suo palazzo mentale era sempre estenuante.  
Si guardò intorno con aria assente. Senza John in quel dannato appartamento regnava un silenzio assordante. John si era sposato una settimana prima, aveva preso tutte le sue cose e si era trasferito con Mary in una graziosa villetta fuori città. John era ormai fuori dalla sua vita, lo aveva perso, doveva farsene una ragione.  
Modificare quel ricordo, rendendolo come lo avrebbe voluto, era la sua unica ancora di salvezza, l'unico disperato tentativo di riuscire a salvaguardare la sua lucidità. Aveva dedicato un'intera stanza a quel falso ricordo. Una realtà parallela nella sua mente in cui John aveva scelto lui, un rifugio sicuro in cui poter avere l'illusione di un lieto fine.  
  
  
_I ricordi sono immutabili. Esperienze vissute, ancorate nella nostra memoria, impossibili da cambiare. Ciò che è stato rimarrà tale e ne resterà sempre una traccia indelebile ed inalterabile nella nostra mente. No, non per Sherlock._  
  



End file.
